


They Don't Have A Section For This In Dog Manuals

by Mientras_no_me_cuelgen



Series: Man's best friend (and more) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Blink And You'll Miss It) - Freeform, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, I'm so sorry, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switching, mentions of sexual experimentation, the slippery slope of bestiality oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mientras_no_me_cuelgen/pseuds/Mientras_no_me_cuelgen
Summary: It starts off innocently enough, just a curious dog and his indulgent owners.It doesn't stay innocent.Or: where Makkachin sees Yuuri and Victor have sex and eventually joins in the fun.





	They Don't Have A Section For This In Dog Manuals

**Author's Note:**

> Here Be Sin and Illegal-in-RL Stuff  
> you're welcome  
> (Be mindful of the tags, y'all)

It starts off innocently enough.

Sometimes Makkachin sneaks into their room while they're busy, sometimes they forget the dog decided to join them to sleep that night. At the beginning, Makkachin would just ignore them, or huff and move down to his doggy bed for some rest, or watch them curiously before leaving to eat something.

At the beginning.

 

 

 

At some point, Makkachin's impromptu visits while they fuck become more common. Victor laughs it off, teasing the dog for wanting to be with them so much, and Yuuri smiles and lets it slide, even as he still feels some modicum of embarrassment. But it's okay, because Makkachin is just being a silly dog, and it feels a little like being barged in by their child. It's funny.

It becomes normal.

It's not until some months later, while Yuuri is being pounded by Victor with wild abandon and loving every moment of it that he accidentally makes eye contact with Makkachin. The dog blinks, then sniffs down at his own crotch, and Yuuri finally notices the obvious erection the dog is porting.

He groans, a dizzy wave of arousal hitting him out of nowhere, and his mind imagines putting said cock in his mouth before he's coming hard. He slumps on the bed, letting Victor continue to pound him and chase his own orgasm, and watches with glassy eyes and Makkachin licks at his dick before looking back at them again.

Later, Yuuri doesn't mention it to Victor, overcome with shame and self-hate.

Later, Yuuri puts his foot down and insists on no more sex around Makkachin. Victor, confused but kind, agrees.

(They break that rule one week later, tired of Makkachin scratching at the door while they're trying to get it on.)

(Yuuri, more observant from then on, starts to notice that Makkachin's erection while they fuck is a constant.)

 

 

 

Yuuri is aware having your dog in the same bed while you're having sex with your husband is weird, but they've gotten used to it. So Yuuri thinks nothing when he hears Makkachin shuffle behind him as he begins thrusting into Victor, the man's moaning egging him on to pick up the pace.

He's understandably surprised when a cold nose touches his ass.

Yelping, Yuuri pulls out and turns around to stare at Makkachin, wagging his tail and trying to sniff Yuuri's butt. Alarmed, he pulls away, but Makkachin only seems to take it as his cue to follow him.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, confused by Yuuri's outburst and leaning up on his elbows, eyes still covered by the silky tie.

Makkachin apparently decides on that moment to change marks and unceremoniously sniffs at Victor's ass and dick. Victor yelps at the attention, legs closing in alarm, and Yuuri tries to drag Makkachin away before the poodle does something even worse to ruin the mood.

"Sorry, Makkachin- I don't know what's gotten into him, but he started sniffing my butt and then- well," Yuuri explains, touching Victor's wrist in reassurance, and Victor tenses for a second.

Then, he relaxes.

"Makkachin?" Victor asks, voice curious and... something else, and Yuuri nods before repeating himself verbally.

"Yes. I can- I should probably take him out of the room, no?"

"Do you want to?" Victor asks, and Yuuri blinks.

"Do I-," he stops, takes a breath. He... does not. "He shouldn't be-"

"Yuuri, it's an easy question," Victor says, light and carefree. Like they're talking about something over tea instead of... _this_. "Do you want to: Yes, or no?"

"... It doesn't matter what I- Victor, he's our dog."

Victor licks his lips, and Yuuri jumps in surprise as Makkachin licks him on the side. He'd forgotten the dog was there, despite petting his curly fur the entire time.

"Yuuri, we're not forcing him into anything. We're just... letting him do whatever he wants. So, the question is: do you want Makkachin to stay, whatever might happen? Or would you feel more comfortable with leaving Makkachin outside?"

Yuuri closes his eyes, frowning in thought, and feels Makkachin's raspy tongue against his skin again, this time on his stomach. 

With a sigh, he gives in.

"I... do want to," he admits, and Victor smiles, opening his arms and legs wide.

"Then come fuck me and stop caring about what Makkachin might do."

It works.

Yuuri and Victor fuck, and Makkachin spends the session nosing at both men and giving them a lick here and there, erection heavy between his legs.

It's almost normal.

 

 

 

Yuuri starts feeling bad about leaving Makkachin with blue balls all the time, but it's not heat session yet.

Victor proposes an alternative. Feeling both thrilled and a bit disgusted with himself for being thrilled, Yuuri agrees.

Makkachin, as a result of getting jerked off during their fucking, seems to be eager to become more and more of an active participant.

That is to say, he tries to mount Yuuri while Victor and him make out on the kitchen counter.

It leaves them unbalanced, Yuuri more than a little embarrassed, and despite everything telling him what a bad idea this is Yuuri still finds himself petting Makkachin's head as the dog humps his leg, giving him silent encouragement while Victor watches and palms himself through his pants.

They have another talk, later on, and come to a decision.

The next time Makkachin comes join them on the bed, they welcome him in.

 

 

 

"What a good slut you are," Victor coos, three fingers inside Yuuri's hole as he twists his hand and scissors him, opening him up. "You want that good doggy cock so badly, don't you?"

"V-Victor..." Yuuri moans, as the man adds a fourth finger, and Makkachin seems to notice he's almost ready, nosing at his balls. "I- I need-"

"Shh I know, I know. You're gonna take that juicy and heavy cock like a champ, aren't you?" Victor says, finally pulling his fingers out and getting out of the way as Makkachin takes the moment to jump on Yuuri's back, bracing his legs against the man's hips. "Can you lower your ass a little, love? That's it. Perfect."

Makkachin thrusts against the air, shifting and shuffling as he tries to get closer, and Victor finally takes pity of him and gently guides him to Yuuri's pucker. Once there, the dog finally hits home, pushing in, and starts to jackrabbit with abandon. Yuuri moans at the feeling of Makkachin's cock filling him deep as the dog keeps thrusting into him, hips meeting him halfway there as he rocks back. He loses sense of everything else as he's filled again and again, heat and lust clouding his mind, and when he feels something wet nudge at his lips Yuuri just opens his mouth obediently, eyes half-lidded in lust.

"What a perfect little whore you are, god," Victor moans over him, and Yuuri moans back, groaning as Victor grabs his hair and starts to thrust into Yuuri's mouth. "Taking my and Makkachin's cocks so well. You like that, Yuuri? Being used like this? Both of your holes full of cock and pounding into you? Or do you like it because there's doggy cock fucking you like a bitch in heat?"

Yuuri moans again, sending the vibrations through Victor's dick, and the man gasps and starts to thrust harder, pace turning faster and rougher as he uses Yuuri's mouth like his personal cum hole. Makkachin keeps jackrabbiting at his ass, hunting his release as he wraps his furry body over Yuuri and pants happily against his back. Then Yuuri feels the swell of Makkachin's knot, growing and rubbing against his walls almost painfully, and he groans loud as Victor keeps fucking his mouth.

The knot pops out, then in again, and finally Yuuri feels himself being tied to Makkachin as the dog cums inside him, knot keeping all the juicy dog cum inside him and marking Yuuri as his bitch. Victor keeps fucking his face, and groans as he realizes what happened.

"He knotted you good, didn't he?" Victor says, voice rough as he shoves his cock down Yuuri's throat, and Yuuri moans in agreement, blissed out and distantly glad for his lack of a gag reflex. "Makkachin is going to fuck you full of puppies, then? Or would you like it if it was me instead? Do you want me to fuck you full of my cum once Makkachin is done with your sloppy hole? Fuck you so hard and so deep it _takes_?"

Yuuri makes a choked off noise, swallowing around Victor's cock, and the man groans and pulls at his hair as he fucks into Yuuri's mouth hole one, two, three times more, shooting his seed down Yuuri's throat and then pulling out to shoot the rest over his face. Yuuri pants, slumping down the bed, ass still high in the air as Makkachin now whines, knotted together and ass to ass to Yuuri.

Victor doesn't waste a moment to go care for his dog once he comes down from his orgasm, and when the knot finally pops Yuuri gasps, feeling the cum begin to leak out of his abused hole. Victor hums, shoving it back inside with his fingers as Makkachin goes to doze off at the end of the bed, and grabs him possessively by the hips as he straightens up.

Victor makes good of his words, and fucks another load of come inside of Yuuri.


End file.
